El pecado más grande se llama amor
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Rowena Ravenclaw sufre por la partida de Salazar Slytherin. Marlene McKinnon no puede escapar de Sirius Black. Hannah Abbott es quien da el primer paso con Neville Longbottom. James Potter está celoso de Dominique Weasley. Este fic participa del Reto San Valentín: "Amor a través de los tiempos" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".
1. Recuerdos de un ayer

**El pecado más grande se llama amor **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto San Valentín "Amor a través de los tiempos" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

**I **

**Salazar Slytherin & Rowena Ravenclaw**

_Recuerdos de un ayer_

El vestido de volados azules con detalles plateados, rompe con el uniforme verde del pasto de primavera. El viento cálido que sopla, hace que sus cabellos negros como la noche, dancen a su compás.

—Hace tres meses que Salazar se marchó —comenta Rowena cuando Helga se sienta a su lado—. A veces me preguntó si lo veré de nuevo.

—Algunas veces yo me preguntó lo mismo —contesta Helga—, pero el tiempo transcurre y Salazar no aparece ni envía ninguna lechuza.

Rowena recuerda la noche de invierno, en la que Salazar atravesó las enormes puertas de Hogwarts para no regresar. Él partió sin mirar atrás, no prestó oídos a las suplicas de Rowena y sin ningún remordimiento la abandonó.

—Todo es culpa de Godric —asegura Rowena—. Si él no hubiera estado tan empeñado en contradecir a Salazar, él estaría aquí conmigo.

Helga naturalmente apoya su causa pero en esa ocasión es diferente.

—Tú estás enamorada de Salazar y es ese amor que ciega tus ojos que impide que veas la realidad del conflicto —explica ella tranquilamente—. ¡Un colegio solamente para magos de familias mágicas! ¿Tú lo consentirías? Cuando decidimos fundar Hogwarts, dijimos que abriríamos nuestras puertas a todos los niños que antes de los once años, demuestren tener magia.

Rowena se pone de pie y aprieta las manos tan fuerte que se clava las prolijas uñas en las palmas.

—Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, Helga —dice ella con la mirada oscurecida—. ¡Tú jamás has estado enamorada de alguien! ¿Cómo podrías entenderme? No sabes lo que se siente que el hombre al que amas con todo tu corazón, se vaya de un momento para el otro. No sabes como me siento por las noches, es un vacío tan grande que a veces pienso que me consumirá por completo.

Algo se remueve dentro de su vientre y Rowena se lleva las manos a la zona, sintiendo como la sensación se repite.

— ¿Rowena? —pregunta Helga, algo vacilante.

—Tú jamás podrías entenderme, Helga —repite la otra fundadora—. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú no llevas dentro de tu vientre, a una criatura que nunca conocerá a su padre. Una criatura que llevará mi apellido de por vida, porque no podré darle el apellido Slytherin.

Helga la observa confundida.

Rowena tiene razón, ella jamás podría entender como se siente. No puede entenderla, porque no se ha enfrentado a una situación similar.

—Si yo pudiera hacer algo para aliviar tu dolor...

—No puedes hacer nada, Helga —responde—. Godric no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos. Me condenó a mí, a estar sin el amor de mi vida y condenó a mi hija a no conocer a su padre.

_¿Y a mí qué me queda de consuelo? Los recuerdos de un ayer perdido y las esperanzas destrozadas de un futuro mejor,_ piensa Rowena cuando esa noche coloca la cabeza en la almohada de plumas.


	2. El encanto Black

**El pecado más grande se llama amor**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto San Valentín "Amor a través de los tiempos" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

**II **

**Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon**

_El encanto Black_

Marlene se observa en el espejo del baño de chicas y sus dedos se mueven rápidamente por los mechones de su cabello, formando una trenza que se semeja a una espiga de trigo.

—Tu cabello luce mejor suelto —comenta una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Cuando Marlene se voltea, se encuentra con el rostro sonriente de Sirius Black.

—A menos que tengas un trastorno de sexualidad, este es el sanitario de chicas —responde Marlene—. Tu presencia importuna, Black.

—Yo creo que mi presencia no te importuna en absoluto, Marlene —dice Sirius de forma socarrona—. Es más, creo que mi presencia te agrada tanto que te enfurece.

—Con que eso crees, Black. ¿No te parece qué eres demasiado egocéntrico?

—Eso no era lo que decías el otro día, Marlene —responde él—. ¿Ya se te olvidó lo que sucedió en la sala de los menesteres?

Entonces las imágenes acuden a la mente de la chica como una estrella fugaz en medio de la noche.

Recuerda haberse dejado llevar por las palabras sin sentido que Sirius Black le susurraba al oído y las manos del chico viajando a través de su espalda, no ayudaban para nada a la concentración de Marlene. Cuando fue conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, su ropa y la de Sirius estaba esparcida por el suelo de la sala, formando figuras irregulares.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó enroscada al cuerpo de Sirius como una escapó de allí antes que el muchacho abriera los ojos y así poder ahorrarse la molesta conversación.

—Claro que no me he olvidado —termina diciendo Marlene y siente sus mejillas teñirse de rosado.

Sirius avanza en su dirección.

—Eso es bueno —dice—. Quiere decir que has estado pensando en mí.

—Yo no dije tal cosa —balbucea Marlene, de repente las palabras han escapado de su garganta.

Su cintura choca contra el mármol frío de los lavabos, al verse presionada por el cuerpo de Sirius. Las manos del chico se posan en su cintura y sus dedos acarician la zona con hábil maestría.

— ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que el encanto Black es irresistible?

— ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan egocéntrico al menos por el momento?

— ¿Me dejaras besarte? —interroga Sirius con una ceja alzada.

—Lo harás de todos modos, ¿no es así?

El asiente con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Marlene cierra sus ojos esperando el ansiado beso y su rostro es azotado por el aliento fresco de Sirius pero sus labios jamás llegan a tocarse.

—No te besaré hasta que tú me lo pidas.

Marlene rueda los ojos.

— ¡Bésame de una maldita vez, Black!

Él vuelve a inclinarse en dirección a su rostro y su boca se encuentra con la de la chica, en un beso que al principio es lento pero luego va adquiriendo más intensidad. Marlene separa un poco sus labios y Sirius aprovecha para colar su lengua dentro. El contacto es húmedo y anhelado.

Al final, Marlene no ha podido resistirse al encanto Black.


	3. Como dos estrellas

**El pecado más grande se llama amor **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto San Valentín "Amor a través de los tiempos" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

**III **

**Neville Longbottom & Hannah Abbott**

_Como dos estrellas_

La clase favorita de Hannah Abbott sin duda no es herbología pero es una asignatura de la que disfruta bastante. Quizás su verdadero interés, radica en cierto muchacho de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos curiosos, que se posiciona a su lado en la clase de herbología.

—Hola, Neville —le saluda Hannah cuando se acomoda junto al chico.

—Hola, Hannah —atina a balbucear Neville Longbottom como si no estuviera seguro como responder al saludo de la chica—. ¿Quiere que le ayude, profesor Sprout?

Hannah esboza una pequeña sonrisa y trata de contener un suspiro de resignación. Sus manos se pasean por los mechones de su cabello, llevándoselos disimuladamente a la nariz. Su cabello huele a la loción de frambuesas que utiliza todos los días. Eso quiere decir que el chico no ha escapado de ella porque su cabello huela mal y su aliento desprende el aroma mentolado del dentífrico dental.

—Hoy estudiaremos los arbustos autofertilizantes —comienza a decir la profesora Sprout—. Quiero que se pongan en parejas de a dos, que observen la planta y que hagan una redacción con todas sus observaciones.

Neville acomoda la maceta del arbusto un poco más a la izquierda, de modo que a Hannah le da la sensación que el chico la esta invitando a trabajar juntos pero decide asegurarse.

— ¿Te molesta si trabajo contigo? —pregunta de forma tranquila.

—En absoluto —responde y las palabras se enredan en su lengua nuevamente.

Los primeros minutos de observación, transcurren de forma lenta y hasta casi tortuosa. Hannah no puede evitar sonrojarse, al darse cuenta que los ojos de Neville pasan más en su rostro que en el arbusto.

— ¿Soy más interesante que la planta? —pregunta ella para romper el hielo. Ahora el chico tiene las mejillas rosadas, igual que ella.

—Creo que si.

—Lo tomare como un intento de halago —contesta Hannah y le sonríe abiertamente—. ¿Sabes algo? Por bastante tiempo me he preguntado si tengo algo de malo, ya que no puedes mirarme a los ojos por más de cinco segundos y la mayor parte del tiempo, me contestas con frases sueltas.

Neville quiere seguir con la redacción pero la mano de Hannah lo detiene y el pulso de él, comienza a acelerarse.

—No soy bueno hablando con las chicas —termina respondiendo Neville—. Usualmente, ellas me ignoran.

—Yo no te ignoro —corrige Hannah—. ¿Qué te parece si este sábado me acompañas a Hogsmeade? Así podríamos practicar tu elocuencia a la hora de hablar con una chica.

Neville abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla. Hannah rueda los ojos pero termina sonriendo. Sin duda, tiene que ser ella la que de el primer paso porque si espera por Neville, ambos pueden convertirse en dos estrellas antes que el muchacho se de cuenta que le gusta mucho.

—Eso sería genial.

—Al menos, has podido responderme sin balbucear—dice Hannah—. Entonces, ¿nos vemos el sábado en los carruajes?

— ¿Sería algo así como una cita? —pregunta Neville.

—Solamente si tú quieres que así sea.

—Quiero que así sea.


	4. Malditos celos

**El pecado más grande se llama amor **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto San Valentín "Amor a través de los tiempos" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

**IV **

**James Sirius Potter & Dominique Weasley**

_Malditos celos_

Dominique Weasley observa la lechuza marrón con manchas blancas, posarse en el marco de la ventana de su habitación. Un pedazo de pergamino, va atado a la pata izquierda del ave. Dominique le da un bocadillo y retira el mensaje.

_Te espero a la medianoche, donde tú sabes._

Cuando las manecillas del reloj, marcan las doce en punto, ella se aparece en el jardín trasero de la casa de los Potter. La adrenalina corre por sus venas como en cada encuentro.

— ¿Qué hacías entrando en una cafetería muggle con Lysander Scamander? —Pregunta su primo James— ¡No te atrevas a negarlo!

Dominique le lanza una mirada perspicaz.

—No pensaba negarlo —contesta ella. — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan traicionera? ¡Con Lysander Scamander! ¡No puedo creer que me estés engañando con Lysander Scamander!

— ¿Eres tonto o finges serlo? —Pregunta retóricamente— ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te engaño con Lysander? ¡Él es el novio de Roxanne!

James suelta un bufido.

—Que Lysander sea el novio de Roxanne, no te impidió verte con él.

— ¡Eres tan obtuso, James! Si tuviste tiempo para espiarme, porque eso es lo que hiciste y no lo niegues, deberías haber tenido tiempo para ver la escena completa. Hubieras visto cuando Roxanne llegaba y desayunábamos los tres juntos —explica Dominique—. ¿Me enviaste una lechuza para acusarme de algo más? ¿O ya puedo volver a mi casa?

Él parece no tener argumentos para contestar a las palabras de su prima.

—He sido un tonto, ¿verdad?

—Un verdadero idiota —responde ella—. ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de mí? Yo jamás te he dado motivos para tal cosa.

James se acerca a Dominique, la sujeta por la cintura y junta su frente con la de su prima. No transcurren demasiados segundos antes que ella decida separarse.

—Ya dije que soy un tonto, ¿no me vas a perdonar? —dice su primo con un tono de voz que nunca ha utilizado.

Dominique le da la espalda y se cruza de brazos.

— ¡Me molesta que desconfíes de mí! —exclama ella—. Siempre he sido amiga de Lysander, incluso desde antes que comenzara a salir con Roxanne y siempre fuimos buenos amigos. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que Lysander y yo...?

James alza las manos.

—Me equivoqué. He cometido un error, no debí sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Debí hablar contigo pero soy demasiado temperamental como para pensar con la cabeza fría.

Dominique sabe que es difícil mantener una relación con James porque sus caracteres son incompatibles en más de un sentido y siempre están con el riesgo de que alguien de su familia los descubra. Pero a pesar de todas las razones que tienen para no estar juntos, ella lo quiere y lo quiere mucho.

—Supongo que podría hacer como que nada hubiera sucedido —termina diciendo Dominique—. ¿Me vas a besar o tengo que seguir esperando?

James sonríe y finalmente la besa.

— ¿Pueden dejar las declaraciones de amor para otro momento? —interrumpe Albus desde la ventana de arriba—. Prometo que no mencionaré su relación pero déjenme dormir de una vez.


End file.
